1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network configuration technology for controlling an electric power sensor node of 802.15.4 LR-WPAN (Low Rate Wireless Personal Area Network), and more particularly, to a method for controlling electric power of an electric power controller, an LRWPA-Ethernet bridge, and an electric power sensor node for solving a problem related to a shadow area which may easily occur during wireless connection and low-power network configuration.
In the case of a network for sensors which are currently being researched, a Zigbee stack is loaded or a wireless LAN is mounted on the 802.15.4 LR-WPAN, but the present invention relates to an embedded device utilizing a wire/wireless integrated network and a superlight protocol implementing technology for removing demerits such as low power consumption of an electric power sensor, and distortion and interference caused by a wireless signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a climate convention and a green computing technology based on reduction of a carbon discharge volume have been required all over the world. In addition, various technologies for reducing power consumption generated by various electric appliances and office equipments and IT equipments in homes and offices which are daily increased are being researched. Among these technologies, the technological development of an electric power control network which can monitor power consumption amounts of equipments which are currently being used in real time and turn on/off the corresponding equipments when the corresponding equipments are not used or need energy conservation is also actively being researched.
The related arts are employing a technology of developing a power control monitoring device, and collecting related information from a remote area or a remote server through the existing wire/wireless network and control the collected information in order to configure such a power control network.
However, the wire network has a problem complicate wiring and self consumed power for various equipments and the wireless network has simple wiring, but has problems distortion and interference of a signal caused by wireless characteristics complexity of a building structure and generation of a shadow area in a closed space, etc. In addition, the wireless network has a problem of an increase of unnecessary load by using a wire/wireless network protocol stack such as TCP/IP, Zigbee, etc.
Further, for low power consumption and convenience of wireless connection, most sensor network configurations are currently being implemented by loading the Zigbee stack on the basis of an IEEE 802.15.4 LR-WPAN (Low Rate Wireless Personal Area Network). However, in the case of such a mechanism, the distortion and interference of the signal may easily occur due to the spatial complexity of the closed space, and homes and offices and the complexity and overhead of network configuration are caused by an increase of PAN coordinators for network interoperation.